The Amazing Competition of Species - Prove it with blood!
Have you ever thought you're the strong snowflake out of all the dropping ones from your species? Or that you must enter a war? Or that you are eventually to weak but want training? Or that you are strong but unable to prove it? No problem, bro! Join this RP and it's all dealt with! This roleplay is about a Battle Tournament, with High Stakes! The Winner earns a total of $2,000,000. Shared money, and per user, not character. Your team will be determinant on your species. Don't worry! Tree of Battles With dates. Photo of tree July 15, 2015. Cactus vs. Peashooter Win July 15, 2015 Offplants vs. Catapults Win July 17, 2015 Defensive vs. Zombies ? July 17, 2015 Veggies vs. Mushrooms ? July 19, 2015 Catapults vs. Cacti ? July 19, 2015 Winner of Round C vs. Winner of round D ? July 20, 2015 Loser of Round E vs. Loser of Round F ? July 22, 2015 Winner of Round E vs. Winner of Round F (Winner of the league) Classes *Normal - A normal Pea Pew *Super - A stronger Pea, does 2DMG. *Mythical - Even stronger, does 18 DMG. *Elite - Do 18 DMG and have higher health than usual. *Brute - Ultimate Health and Ultimate Damage. *Camo - An anti-ninja class *Ninja - Stealthy. *Mercenaries - Like Normals, but arrive in packs. *Sniper - Can snipe down enemies. *Helicopter - Flies with a helicopter that is armed. *Tank - In an uberly overpowered tank, can do countless damage, and has infinite health. However, to kill him, you must be clever. An idea was to use a blanket and flip over the tank, killing the driver and explodonating the tank. *Warlord - All of the above excluding Heli and Tank. Subspecies In every species from the Plants/Zombies, there are some subs. Some only one of them are in a team, and some are multiple countlessly or just one. Peashooters Clonable *Pea *Snow/Ice Pea *Magic Pea *Penguin Pea *Mega Pea *Repeater *Threepeater *Pea Pod One-of-a-kind *The Scouts *Gatling Pea *Fire Pea Cacti Clonable *Normal Cacti *Fire Cacti *Ice Cacti One-of-a-kind *The Cactus Squad *The Basic Cactus *David/Futurita/Etc... *Poppy (Final Blow in Round 1) Deaths Although Deaths are removed and are not canon, the roleplay's backplot is that the characters are in a tournament. Characters Characters. Teamless *WinterMagnet - Does nothing but watch. Refuses to enter for some reason. *Diamond - ? Peas *+125,000 of each class. (All killed) *Scout 7 (Killed) *The rest of scouts (Escaped) *Gatling Pea (Killed) Cactus *+100,000 of each class. (All killed) *David (Killed) *Miss Dustifer (Killed) *Banectus (Killed) *Poppy (Survivor - Final Blow) *Futurita (Killed) *Ghostly Spike (Killed) Catapult *+115,000 of Bamboo Shoots, Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults and Banana Launchers *AKEE (Killed) *Winter Melon (Killed) *Banana Launcher (Killed) *Jack-o-pult (Killed) *Bamboom (Survivor - Final Blow) Offplants *+700,000 of Cherry Bombs, Pumpkins, Flower Pots, Lily Pads, Torchwoods, and Mega Pads (Killed) *Toadstool (Killed) *Chomper (Killed) *5 Other Potato Mine Warlords (Killed) *Sweet Potato (Killed) *Plantern (Killed) *Nitro Chomper (Killed)* Keep in mind that killed people will respawn in the next round and in any RP. * Nitro Chomper was not really killed, his machine just sunk into the barricade. Plot Prologue Although not roleplayed, the plot has a prologue. It starts off with a scientist wanting to see what the strongest species is, but nothing proves it, as each sacrifies a strong for a weak. A man got the idea of this fr the sake of fun, but not to do anything for science. A War for Example Before the beginning, the team starts building tools. An espionaging Fire Pea lies to state that he is fighting against Gatling Pea. He later joins the Cacti as a spy. He builds cannons that are actually healing, but lies to state that they are offensive. The Scouts start building their barricades and wagons. The Cacti do that, too. Some peashooters were building a tank. And the others were building helicopters. Each group had Pea Pod Sniper protection. The Cacti were doing highjack tools, and luring items, enough to know what anything could happen. The war starts after the teams start assets, and many Cacti were killed. Same to Peashooter. Five minutes later, Fire Pea states he is planting a bomb. The plants make a giant grief and the Cacti discover he is a spy. A large shootout goes. The tank was ready. However, the Mercenary crews kill the Fire Pea using a very nice headshot! Boom! But thankfully, he had a fire pea on it's way, to smelt the blood of Banectus. Death has met two warlords. A Pea Warlord steals a Tanker, but gets lured into a donut box. The tank gets stolen by Cactus Mercenaries, and gets controlled by David at this point. David gets to steal the tank. However, a bunch of Mercenary Pea Pods attempt to reposses it. They kill David and a Helicopter Pea Pod who came by stealth is guarded by a Sniper. A major shootout goes. Suddenly, Miss Dustifer attempts to steal the Helicopter, however, David flips the helicopter 360 degrees, slicing her. She survived but dies from fall damage. David avenges her by destroying the heli using the tank. The Mercenaries arrive to David, however, David runs all over them. A pea pod mercanry throws a blanket flipping david over and explodonating. Two major explosions on one! Then Futurita is killed by stealth assassins. Many people are almost dead. The teams keep killing each others. Skipped to 85 minutes later, everyone except Gatling Pea and Ghostly Spike remain. Gatling Pea kills Ghostly Spike. However, out of nowhere, Poppy arrives and shoots Gatling Pea with her sabres. Boom, one man dies. Poppy took the Final Blow! BOOM! This will be the only fight recorded. Trivia *The final round would take place in July 22, if no postpones occur. *Nitro Chomper and The Scouts are the only characters to not be killed after the battle and are not the winners - The Scouts escaped thinking it was a real war, and Nitro Chomper was actually crashed into the enemy field *This roleplay takes place in Modern PvZRP (Mid-July-2015), unlike most of WMag's roleplays. Category:Roleplays